Can't Fight the Moonlight
by eenak
Summary: Just a short PWP done as a writing exercise. Quinn goes to visit Rachel and she loses control over her reaction to the singer. Warning- supernatural fic.


**AN - AU so no spoilers- based on a prompt I read an age and a half ago on the RQ_prompt meme, though it went a bit off the rails so I'm not sure that it actually fills the prompt per se. Basically my innately sappy fluffy self took over.**

**My beta keeps hounding me to just write or at least try to write smut - so this is that attempt. For the purposes of the fic this takes place during senior year (mostly as I am over the age of consent and it feels skeevey to write about kids going at it.) Since I was basically just using this as a writing exercise I apologize if the mythology I made up is horribly wrong or jarring.**

**Let me know what you think - especially if it sucks - then I can get my beta to stop telling me to try to write smut.**

**Can't Fight the Moonlight**

**

* * *

**

Quinn walked slowly up the path that would lead her to Rachel Berry's door. Less than three months ago if someone had told her she would be eagerly looking forward to spending time with the annoying brunette, she would have thought they were insane. Except she was the one that felt like she were losing her mind, hanging on to her sanity by the barest thread. She glanced nervously up at the sky, the moon in the last days of its waxing gibbous phase. This was a bad idea, but she couldn't stay away.

The school year had started like any other. Class, cheer leading, slushies. The routine was comforting, familiar. Then something had changed. The obnoxiously effervescent brunette had decided to make a move on Quinn's boyfriend. Absurd really, why on earth would someone want _her, _when they could have, _did_ have, Quinn fucking Fabray. Except he did. She could see it in his eyes, hear it in his voice, smell _her_ on his skin.

So she had decided that she needed to mark her territory, make it clear to everyone that Finn was hers. She was the alpha bitch, and if some little omega cur thought she was going to encroach on Quinn's turf, she was sorely mistaken. So she commanded the jocks and cheerleaders to increase their assaults. More slushies, more barbed insults, more trips to the dumpster, all meant to break her down, scare her off, teach Berry her place once and for all. Nothing worked, each volley of attacks simply met with a smile and a renewed determination. Quinn was getting frustrated. It was never a good thing when Quinn got frustrated.

She determined that since threat by proxy wasn't getting the job done, she was going to have to fight this challenge herself. She'd joined Glee, doubting that the diminutive brunette would have the gall to flirt with Finn in front of her, challenge her openly; and she'd been right. She should have been left feeling ecstatic, vindicated, and victorious. Instead she was more frustrated than ever, not a frustration born of anger, which she was used to, but one that left her skin feeling itchy and hot.

She had heard stories of course, but she refused to accept what her body was telling her, life couldn't be that cruel. So she'd tried to ignore it; the feeling, the girl, the signs. Her temper became shorter, her nerves more frayed, her patience, already on a razor's edge, dwindled to non-existent. The facade was becoming harder to maintain, the energy a resource she couldn't afford, not when so much was already going into fighting the inevitable. She'd broken up with Finn, his very presence enough to cause her stomach to roil. She had always known he wasn't the one, but she could no longer pretend, afraid that if she caught the wrong scent on him, she would lose control. She had to maintain control.

Finally, exhausted, she had accepted the inevitable. An offer of friendship was hesitantly extended. Rachel had been wary, but lacking any other real friends, had tentatively accepted. Over time she had broken down the barriers, until she knew the brunette no longer suspected her motives. _God, if she only knew_.

So here Quinn found herself. Waiting anxiously on Rachel's doorstep, afraid to ring the doorbell, knowing that this was a dangerous game, but unable to stop. With a shaking finger she reached out and pressed the small white button. From the other side of the door she could hear the clatter of Rachel's feet as they pounded down the stairs. The door swung open and bathed the stoop in light. Quinn squinted against the brightness, she'd been outside too long and her eyes had adjusted to the dark.

"Quinn, I'm so glad you could make it. Math is not my best subject and the fact that you are willing to tutor me on the finer points of Calculus is greatly appreciated." Rachel greeted her with a wide, happy grin, her excitement easy to detect.

"No problem Rach," Quinn replied. "You have helped me out so many times with my howling, it's the least I can do."

Rachel reached out to grab her hand, the contact sending fire shooting across her skin; it took all Quinn's self control to bite back a moan. "Don't be silly. Your voice is hardly howling. Sure you're a little sharp, but nothing that more vocal training won't remedy."

Quinn followed the smaller girl into the house, breathing in the combined scent of her shampoo and skin. _Fuck, this was a really bad idea._ "Um, where are your dads? The house seems quiet," Quinn asked nervously. She was always careful to never be completely alone with the other girl, not trusting herself entirely.

"Oh, Dad and Daddy decided to take a quick weekend trip away. Bonding time. So the house is all mine!" Rachel revealed with unabashed glee. Most people would mistake that happiness as eagerness to throw some wild party, but Quinn was sure it just meant that the singer was anxious to sing to her heart's content without having to worry about someone telling her to quiet down.

"So do you have your songs all picked out already?" Quinn teased. Her smile broadened when she saw the embarrassed flush that covered the brunette's dusky skin.

"Am I that predictable?" Rachel pouted slightly.

"Only to me," Quinn responded, her voice huskier and lower then she would have liked. When she saw the searching look that Rachel gave her in response she shifted nervously. "So, where is this evil Calculus homework that has you all tied up in knots." Quinn shook her head as a vision of Rachel tied to her bed, completely naked flashed fleetingly across her mind. _Really fucking bad idea Fabray._

"Up in my room." Quinn bit back a curse. _Well of course it is, why wouldn't it be._

"Would you rather work on it down here? I mean the dining room table would give us more room to work," Quinn suggested hopefully.

"Maybe, but my bed is much more comfortable." Quinn was sure the universe was trying to kill her. She was aware that she hadn't exactly been the sweetest thing on two legs, or four for that matter, but she didn't think she deserved this level of torment either.

"Lead the way," Quinn replied, resigned to her fate. Quinn followed closely behind Rachel as she padded over to the stairs, entranced by the gentle sway of the shorter girl's hips.

Rachel walked into her room and sat on the bed, shooting Quinn a questioning look when she remained frozen just inside the doorway.

"Quinn, come sit down. You can hardly help me from way over there, it's not like I bite," Rachel admonished.

Quinn stood stationary by the door, slightly dizzy as the scent of Rachel, much more concentrated in her room, washed over her. She could feel goose bumps erupt all over her skin, and not for the first time, realized that she must have lost her fucking mind. "It's not you biting that I'm worried about," Quinn muttered, she thought low enough that the other girl couldn't hear her.

"What was that?" Rachel questioned. Apparently she had underestimated the hearing abilities of the other girl.

"Um, nothing. I'll just sit over at the desk. I don't really like studying on beds." Quinn resisted the urge to roll her eyes at her inane response, sure the other girl would call her out. But for once the universe wasn't looking to piss all over her and Rachel merely shot her a puzzled look.

"Right." The brunette reached for her math book and began thumbing through the pages. Finally finding the one she was looking for she placed the book on the bed.

"Okay, so I understand how to calculate the limit of a function as x approaches plus or minus infinity, or for fixed constants. But I can't for the life of me calculate the precise limits of a function as x approaches a constant." Quinn lost herself in the rhythm of the other girl's voice, mesmerized by the cadence.

"Quinn?" Rachel looked up from her book, and noticed the blond sitting slightly slumped in her desk chair, gazing at her with a slightly vacant expression. _God she really has the sexiest voice, I have no idea why I thought it was so irritating all those years. _"Quinn?" _I mean all that time lost, and fuck I was so awful to her. I have no idea why she even let me in her house. _"Quinn!" Rachel shouted, starting to worry that the other girl was not responding.

The shout finally broke through her daze and Quinn snapped to attention. "Yeah?" She attempted to respond nonchalantly, a fact that was compromised by the stupidly besotted look on her face.

"Are you feeling okay? You've been acting a little weird since you got here." Rachel's voice was tinged with honest concern.

"No, I'm fine. Just been a long day, Coach Sylvester was brutal in practice today. Sorry I zoned out."

"Are you sure? You look flushed; you might be running a fever."

Quinn smiled reassuringly at the worried brunette. "Rach, I'm fine I swear. Now, c'mon read me your problem. I promise this time I will pay attention."

Rachel was having none of it. "Quinn, you can't treat your health so blithely. Have you not read the latest releases from the CDC and the WHO. The threat of a global flu pandemic is higher this year than any since the flu pandemic of 1918. Do you know what that means Quinn?"

"Um..." Quinn was at a loss. All she could think about was that bossy Rachel was sexy, and that she was asserting a challenge to Quinn's authority. A challenge that Quinn was all too eager to meet.

"It means," Rachel continued stridently. "That you are not going to fight me. I am going to go get my thermometer and you are going to sit there like a good girl and let me take your temperature." Before she could protest Quinn watched Rachel jump up from her bed and disappear through the door to the bedroom.

_Fuckity, fuck. _Quinn couldn't let Rachel take her temperature, when she saw the reading she was going to totally freak her out. Quinn stood up, resolved to inform the brunette that she was fine, and that she was here to help with her homework, not be mothered. She was Quinn fucking Fabray, no one bossed her around.

Rachel strode determinedly into the room, a digital ear thermometer clutched in her hand. When she saw the blond standing she scowled in annoyance.

"Sit down."

"No." Rachel's scowl got more pronounced.

"I am not going to fight with you Fabray. You have been acting weird all night, and I can see the flush on your skin from here. I am hardly going to let your stubborn pride get in the way of your good health. Now sit."

Quinn folded her arms across her chest. "Rachel seriously I'm fine. Just let it go, and let's do your homework." Quinn must have forgotten that Rachel was every bit as stubborn as she was, and that once she set her mind to something she didn't give up until she had what she wanted.

Rachel closed the gap between them, encroaching dangerously into Quinn's personal space. The argument must have fired her up, because her scent was much stronger. Quinn breathed deeply, eager to draw in as much of the other girl's essence as possible. She could detect the faint whiff of honeysuckle shampoo, the hint of mint toothpaste, and stronger, the smell of Rachel herself. It was a slight salty tang of her perspiration, and under that something fainter still, slightly musky. Quinn clamped her eyes shut and moaned when she figured out that she was smelling Rachel's arousal.

Rachel, not being blind or deaf, noticed Quinn's reaction and seized onto the perceived weakness. "You are _not_ fine." She pushed on Quinn's shoulders, too busy concentrating on not pouncing, Quinn let herself be forced down.

Quinn immediately regretted her lack of protest, when she found herself with her face practically buried in Rachel's chest. The worried brunette leaned forward slightly and reached to put the thermometer in Quinn's ear. Quinn squirmed uncomfortably not sure she could restrain herself. She reached up and batted at the device in her ear, desperate to get the brunette away from her.

Rachel grabbed her hand and pinned it to her side, surprising Quinn with the display of strength. "Quinn quit it you big baby," Rachel admonished. "This will take like thirty seconds. Just sit still and it will be over before you know it." Quinn realized that she wasn't going to win this fight, and frankly she wasn't sure she wanted to. She reached down and grasped the sides of the chair firmly, her knuckles turning white, as she fought the urge to reach out and grab Rachel.

She closed her eyes and tried to regulate her breathing. Thirty seconds, she only needed to get through thirty seconds. Closing her eyes turned out to be a bad idea. With the loss of vision her already heightened senses, became even more acute. She could hear the slightly accelerate thumping of Rachel's heart, and she wondered if the other girl could hear the thundering of hers. With their relative change in vertical position she was even closer to the source of Rachel's arousal and the scent was almost unbearable. _Twenty seconds, just twenty more seconds. _ Quinn growled low in her throat. The universe seriously fucking sucked.

"Did you just growl?" Rachel pulled back a little to look down at Quinn's face. Quinn breathed a little easier with the increase in space between their bodies. It wasn't much but she would take what she could get.

"No, must have been my stomach. Haven't really eaten much today." Quinn replied absently, suddenly enthralled by the pulse she could see beating at the base of Rachel's throat. _God her skin looks so soft, I wonder what it tastes like. I could just lean forward and…_

"Quinn, you can't skip meals. It's not healthy for a girl your age, especially not one as active in sports. I have no idea how you have managed to remain in such relative good health for so long if this is how you take care of yourself," Rachel scolded.

Quinn smiled, baring her canines in a wide grin. "Must be genetics, nobody in my family ever gets sick." The beeping of the thermometer cut off Rachel's retort.

"Yes well let's just see about that shall we?" Rachel pulled the device away from Quinn and tilted the digital display towards her so that she could better see the readout. She frowned at the little LCD, a crease forming between her brows. "Well that can't be right."

"Maybe it's broken. Like I said, I feel fine." Quinn insisted, her control was rapidly dwindling and she wasn't sure she could be this close to the brunette for much longer.

"Well I certainly hope that it's broken," Rachel replied tartly. "Because if it's not, according to this your brain should be the consistency of pudding. This stupid thing says your temperature is 106.8!" Before she could formulate a plan of escape, Rachel reached towards her and pressed the back of her hand to Quinn's forehead.

"Oh my God Quinn, you're burning up! We need to get you to a hospital." Rachel sounded completely panicked, and Quinn felt bad about not being able to reassure the girl that her temperature was actually completely normal. She felt even worse about the fact that she was mere seconds away from ravishing the brunette. In her concern, Rachel was running her hands all over Quinn's heated flesh, trying to soothe her in any way she could.

"Rachel, I need you to back up, and stop touching me. Now." Quinn ground out through gritted teeth.

"Quinn, enough with the stoic act. You are running a fever that is nearly fatal. I'm not even quite sure how you are still able to form coherent sentences. I'm going to get you into a nice cool bath and call for an ambulance."

Rachel stooped down, and slid her arms under Quinn's, her head hovering above the blonde's left shoulder, and attempted to help her into a standing position. Quinn turned her face to the left, practically nestling it in the crook of Rachel's throat. Her control, already tenuous, snapped completely when she drew in a deep lungful of the girls scent. Her fear, fear for Quinn, obliterating the last of her resolve.

With a growl Quinn leaned forward and closed the small gap separating her from Rachel, attaching her mouth firmly to the soft skin on the underside of the brunette's jaw. With the first taste she let out a contented moan, fire racing through her blood. She gently nipped the baby smooth flesh, careful not to break the tender skin. Rachel let out a startled yelp at the contact, and tried to pull back. Quinn grabbed Rachel's retreating hands and held her in place.

"Don't even think about it Berry. You aren't going anywhere," Quinn growled.

"Qu-Quinn, what are you doing?" Rachel squeaked out, her voice tremulous.

"What does it feel like I'm doing?" The question was rhetorical of course, it was very obvious what Quinn was doing as she alternated between nipping and suckling the skin of Rachel's neck.

"Uhh," Rachel felt her ability to form coherent thought scatter as Quinn continued to rain small nips and licks on her throat. Quinn released her hold on Rachel's hands and reached out to clasp the brunette's hips, attempting to pull her closer. The position was awkward, Rachel slightly hunched forward, and Quinn couldn't get a good angle.

Frustrated she surged to her feet, causing Rachel to stumble back a step. Quinn smiled at the smaller girl, a decidedly feral expression, slowly matching her step for step as the brunette continued to edge backwards. Finally Rachel ran out of room and the backs of her legs made contact with the bed. Not expecting the obstruction, Rachel lost her balance and tumbled backwards.

Not wasting any time, the vision of the flushed brunette sprawled across her bed too much to resist in her current state, Quinn pounced. Leaping across the small space she landed on top of the singer, knees landing on either side of the singer's waist, and grasped a slim wrist in each hand, pinning them to the bed beside her head. Chest heaving she desperately latched on to her last scrap of control and searched the other girl's eyes. As much as she wanted to devour the petite diva, she wouldn't do anything that would shatter Rachel's trust. If she saw even a shred of fear she would somehow muster the strength to climb off the bed. _Cut me a break, just this once universe. _

"Do you want me to stop?" _Please say no, please say no, please say no._

Rachel drew in a shuddering breath. "No." _Yes! _

"But..." _No! _

"Quinn I think we should talk about this." Quinn knew that she was right. They should talk about this. In a few short months she had gone from terrorizing the girl to practically ravishing her. It must be terribly confusing, but the last thing that she wanted to do right now was stop to have a chat. "I mean, I really like this, but we were barely civil to each other a few months ago. I just want to make sure it isn't some fever induced madness or something."

"Rachel, look at me," Quinn commanded. The girl beneath her flicked her gaze to meet Quinn's hazel eyes, now decidedly more golden. Though it was clear to see shining in the brown pools beneath her, Quinn asked the question anyway. "Do you trust me?"

"Of course I trust you," was the immediate response.

"If you don't want this, and want me to stop, tell me and I will." Quinn gazed intently at the girl trapped below her, searching her eyes for any trace of doubt. To her immense relief she didn't see any.

"It's not that I want you to stop Quinn. I just don't know what to make of all this. I mean, what is this to you?" Rachel questioned, her doubt and vulnerability laid bare. Quinn realized that she was finally getting a glimpse of the Rachel Berry very few people got to see, without the mask and the overly chipper facade, and it made her heart clench.

The blonde leaned forward and pressed a tender, chaste kiss to Rachel's lips. "Everything. This is everything to me Rachel. I promise we can talk, and I'll explain everything. But believe me when I say this isn't just a one night spur of the moment thing for me. It's not some mad fever dream. In fact, it's kind of a long story, and if you want me to explain now I will, but that body temperature is actually totally normal for me." Quinn held Rachel's gaze unflinchingly as she made her declaration, wanting the other girl to be able to read her sincerity. There was so much she had to tell her. Quinn had to bite back a slightly hysterical laugh at the massive understatement.

She knew it wasn't fair, to claim the other girl like this, without her fully knowing. But she could see the trust, want, and yes maybe even love, in the brunette's eyes, and it had effectively destroyed any reasons she could manufacture to stop. There would be time to explain later.

Rachel looked up at her searchingly, trying to see if there was any artifice in her statement. Evidently satisfied with what she discovered, she smiled up at the blonde softly and said simply 'Kiss me'. Not having to be told twice, Quinn bent her head forward and finally properly claimed the lips that had been haunting her for weeks.

Quinn gently sucked the brunette's lower lip into her mouth, teasingly running her tongue across it. She was torn between the desire to take her time, and savor the experience, and the urge to quickly claim the diva as hers. The diva's lips were even softer and fuller then she had imagined.

Finding the distance between them intolerable she used her right knee to nudge Rachel's legs apart, and straddled the brunette's left thigh before allowing her body to sink down and press the smaller girl into the bed. Rachel moaned at the contact, her hips bucking up instinctively to deepen the contact. Quinn groaned as the motion drove the brunette's thigh tightly into the throbbing juncture of her legs.

No longer content with the teasing contact of their mouths she slid her tongue between the smaller girl's lips. Rachel met the intrusion eagerly, wasting no time in bringing her own tongue forward in welcome. Quinn felt Rachel tug at the restraining hold she had on her wrists and she pulled back slightly and nipped playfully at the diva's lips.

"Problem?" she asked, eyes hooded and voice husky.

The brunette pouted adorably. "I can't touch you," Rachel complained, a slight whine in her tone.

Realizing that there was little worry of the brunette running off, or slapping her across the face any longer, Quinn relaxed her grip on the delicate wrists. "Better?"

Rachel licked her lips and nodded. Running her hands up the blonde's arms, and across her shoulders, she cupped the back of the blonde's head and drew her back down. "Much." Quinn smirked against the diva's lips as their mouths made contact once again. There was no gentle teasing with this meeting, both past the point of restraint.

Plunging her tongue into the brunette's mouth, Quinn started a gentle rocking motion with her hips, desperate to try to ease the ever growing ache. Rachel whimpered at the motion, hooking her legs around one of Quinn's and locking her ankles around the blonde's leg, arching up into the contact.

Needing to explore more of the petite singer's body, Quinn pulled her mouth away and trailed a string of kisses across Rachel's jaw. Rachel protested the loss of the blonde's mouth and used her hands to try to urge Quinn back where she wanted her. Quinn ignored the pressure and started to gently suck on the brunette's throbbing pulse point. Apparently the action met with the singer's approval since she abandoned her efforts to direct the cheerleader's head and took the opportunity to do a little exploring of her own.

Quinn shuddered as the diva's small hands trailed from the nape of her neck to the small of her back. Not content with the fabric barrier Rachel dipped her hands beneath the hem of the blonde's shirt and raked her nails lightly across her spine. Quinn's hips jolted forward in response, her breath expelling in a harsh pant against the brunette's neck. Rachel groaned at the increase in pressure against her own center and dug her fingers deeper into the taut muscles of the blonde's back.

Quinn straightened her arms, pushing her body up off the smaller girl's, and eliciting a whimper of protest from the prone brunette. She felt the girl's hands grasping at her back, trying to pull her back down, but she continued to push herself up until she was kneeling over the singer.

Quinn bit her lip at the sight of the brunette splayed on the bed, skin flushed a dusky pink, and chest heaving lightly. Quinn could easily hear the pounding of the brunette's pulse, even over her own racing heartbeat, and the scent of her arousal was almost dizzying. "I need to feel you," she managed to growl out, voice raspy.

She saw a brief look of uncertainty flash through the brown eyes looking up at her before Rachel nodded her head shyly. Quinn sank back on her heels, resting her hands lightly on the diva's thighs. She rubbed her hands up and back lightly, trying to calm the girl. She needed to ask, but part of her feared the answer.

"Have you ever?" Rachel flushed red in embarrassment, biting her lip and averting her gaze slightly. Quinn held her breath, waiting for the answer. Finally the brunette shook her head, still refusing to meet the blonde's gaze. Quinn expelled her breath in a sigh of relief. She was afraid what she would have done if she learned that someone had claimed the diva before her. Her lip curled unconsciously in a sneer and a slight rumble started in her throat as she allowed her thoughts to drift to Finn.

Realizing that Rachel was still looking off to the side, and feeling an almost palpable tension in the air, Quinn reached down and grasped the diva's chin in her hand, turning her head to meet her gaze. "I'm glad," she said softly, leaning forward to kiss the diva's swollen lips gently. She pulled back and rested on her heels once more. "I haven't either. So this is new territory for both of us."

Rachel looked at her, a little shocked. "Really? I thought you and Finn…" Quinn quickly shook her head, repressing a shiver of distaste.

"Nope, you'll be the first." _And only, _Quinn finished in her head, with a slight twinge of guilt. _Later, there will be time to tell her everything later. _She knew what she was doing wasn't entirely fair, but the pull of the small brunette was such that it was over riding her better sense. Not wanting to dwell on negative thoughts, Quinn grasped Rachel's hands and pulled the smaller girl's back up off the bed.

Leaning forward she captured the brunette's lips in a heated kiss, running her hands under the hem of the diva's shirt and across the soft skin of her stomach. She fanned her hands along the brunette's sides, rubbing her thumbs in gentle circles across the singer's toned stomach. Rachel moaned and leaned into the contact, sucking Quinn's bottom lip into her mouth. Unable to resist any longer, and needing to feel more of the diva's skin, Quinn grasped the hem of Rachel's shirt, pulling it up and over her head in one quick motion.

Quinn only managed to catch a quick glimpse of small firm breasts, with small dusky pink nipples before Rachel reflexively crossed her arms across her chest. Having none of it, Quinn gripped the brunette's wrists once again and pulled her arms apart. Not giving her time to protest, Quinn leaned forward, forcing the smaller girl back down onto the bed once again, and pinned her hands beside her head.

"You're gorgeous," she reassured her huskily. Releasing the singer's wrists she once again claimed her lips, running her fingers along the newly exposed flesh of her sides, before resting her hands on the girl's hips. She felt Rachel shiver delicately and her lips curved into a smile. Not lingering for long at the brunette's mouth, needing to taste the rest of her, Quinn trailed her lips quickly across Rachel's jaw and back to her neck. Nuzzling into the soft skin of the singer's throat, she kissed it softly before opening her mouth and sucking strongly on the delicate flesh. Rachel let out a little grunt at the action, but offered no protest at Quinn marking her otherwise blemish-less skin.

Satisfied with the mark, Quinn trailed her lips down the brunette's neck, lightly raking her teeth against the soft skin as she went. Quinn slid her hands in from the girl's hips until they met in the center of her stomach. Trailing soft kisses along the brunette's collar bone she slid her hands slowly upward until they were softly cupping the diva's small, firm breasts.

Quinn pulled back slightly, wanting to fully take in the smaller girl's appearance. While she didn't have any others, besides her own, for comparison, she was convinced that she was looking at perfection. Rachel drew in a shuddering breath, and Quinn grinned as the diva's already taut nipples pulled even tighter. She swiped her thumb across the stiff peak before leaning forward to capture it in her mouth.

Quinn ran her tongue softly across the tight bud, marveling at the impossibly soft texture of the skin. Rachel whimpered at the motion, tangling her hands in Quinn's hair, and pulling the blonde's head tighter to her body. Only too happy to oblige, Quinn increased her suction on the small tip, gently caressing the girls other nipple with her thumb.

Rachel shifted restlessly on the bed, and Quinn detected a sudden increase in the scent of the girl's arousal. The musky aroma drawing her inexorable onward, Quinn shifted her attention to the brunette's other breast, eager to move further south.

Capturing the diva's other nipple in her lips she sucked it into her mouth. Nipping it gently with her teeth earned her another shuddery moan from the brunette. Quinn grinned against the singer's pebbled flesh before giving the nipple one final tug, and releasing it with a slight popping sound. She trailed her lips back to the center of the brunette's chest, leaving a string of open mouthed kisses in her wake.

Kissing her way down Rachel's stomach she paused briefly to nuzzle at her navel. Dipping her tongue briefly into the girl's belly button she withdrew it to trace the tip over the brunette's gently defined abs. Moving inexorably, determinedly south, she paused briefly to nuzzle the faint line of hair beneath the girl's navel.

_Treasure trail indeed._

Finally reaching the top of the diva's sweatpants Quinn placed a series of kisses across the diva's stomach, wanting to give her time to adjust. Hooking her thumbs under the waistband she groaned into the brunette's soft flesh when she realized that the other girl wasn't wearing any underwear. Not wanting to lose contact with Rachel's warm skin, but not having much choice if she wanted to divest the girl of the rest of her clothing, Quinn leaned back.

Quinn flicked her gaze up to meet Rachel's, giving the slightly nervous girl a reassuring smile, before slowly starting to pull the sweatpants down her legs. Quinn scooted back on the mattress until she felt her knees slip of the edge of the bed, and her feet hit the floor. Finally having the room she needed, she tugged the pants the rest of the way down Rachel's legs, and tossed them onto the floor behind her.

Quinn swallowed thickly as she took in the sight before her. While she had imagined the brunette naked countless times it did nothing to prepare her for the reality. She trailed her eyes slowly from the tips of the diva's small feet, up her surprisingly long, and extremely toned legs, quickly past the neatly trimmed patch of black curls, and more slowly up the rest of the singer's torso. Rachel's breath was coming in rapid, shallow pants, and her bottom lip was clamped between her teeth.

Smiling reassuringly, Quinn ran her hands gently around the brunette's ankles, before softly clasping them and moving her legs slowly apart. Noticing the white knuckle grip that the smaller girl had on the duvet, Quinn used her knees to push the brunette's legs apart the rest of the way as she leaned forward to cover the smaller body with her own.

Reaching down she covered Rachel's hands, loosening the death grip they had on the comforter, and brought them up to rest on either side of her head once again. Entwining their fingers together she reclaimed the diva's mouth, sliding her tongue past the brunette's slightly parted lips.

Rachel groaned into the kiss, eagerly sucking at the blonde's probing tongue, happy to have her reassuring weight anchoring her to the bed. Rachel shifted her legs, opening them wider, allowing the blonde to settle more fully against her. She arched her hips upward and grunted in displeasure when she encountered cotton instead of smooth skin.

Pushing her head back into the mattress she tried to break the seal of the kiss, but Quinn simply matched her retreat with an advance of her own. Finally turning her head to the side she managed to break the contact, earning a growl of disapproval from Quinn.

"What's the matter," Quinn asked her voice harsher then she intended.

"I am feeling decidedly under dressed."

Quinn frowned briefly in confusion, before realization dawned, and she quickly untangled herself from the brunette. More quickly then Rachel would have thought possible, Quinn had stripped off her warm ups and was settling her naked frame back against her own. Rachel's eyes fluttered closed at the first touch of skin on skin.

Quinn nuzzled her lips into the crook of the diva's neck, gently rocking her hips against the brunette's, and silently thanked the girl for her suggestion. This was indescribably better.

Rachel shifted her hips, spreading her legs wider in an effort to increase the pressure. When that didn't have the desired effect she hooked her legs around the back of the blonde's thighs and arched upward. Still not getting the contact she needed she sank back onto the bed with a frustrated whimper.

Quinn smirked against the diva's throat. "Something I can help you with," she asked teasingly, raking her teeth lightly over the throbbing pulse in the brunette's neck.

"If it wouldn't be too much bother," the diva responded playfully, her earlier embarrassment forgotten in the heat of the moment. Quinn placed a gentle kiss against the bruise forming on the brunette's throat and kissed her way across her collar bone and down the center of her chest.

"It's my pleasure," she murmured against the soft skin of the brunette's stomach. Suddenly she felt Rachel grasp her shoulders in a firm grip.

"What are you doing?" she asked a little hesitantly.

Quinn looked up, meeting the nervous brown gaze, and quirked up one blonde eyebrow. "I thought that would be rather obvious."

Rachel flushed under the direct gaze. "Oh…I just thought that you would…um…use your hands," she stuttered out, clearly uncomfortable.

Quinn placed a reassuring kiss against the brunette's fluttering stomach. "Oh, I'm sure I'll do that too, but first I want to taste you," she answered boldly. Rachel flushed hotly, letting her head fall back onto the pillow and nodded faintly.

Quinn returned her attention to the body in front of her, making her way towards the source of the smell that had been tantalizing her all night. Without the barrier of cloth, the aroma was almost overpowering in its intensity, but she still flared her nostrils, drawing the scent deeply into her lungs, unable to get enough.

Nuzzling her nose through the short curls she placed a series of soft kisses on the patch of hair, before working her way to the silky smooth skin of the brunette's inner thighs. Sliding her hands down the diva's petite frame she lightly gripped her thighs, pushing her legs slightly up and out, finally opening the other girl to her completely.

She heard Rachel whimper slightly, but she was completely lost to the sight before her. She had thought that seeing the singer's nude form had been perfection but she had been wrong. This, this surely had to be it.

She could clearly see the moisture that she had been catching scent of all evening glistening on the brunette's intimate flesh. Unable to resist any longer she trailed lips up the brunette's inner thigh, alternating between gently sucking and licking the soft skin.

She extended her tongue and swiped it across the brunette's outer lips gently, her eyes fluttering shut at the first taste. Rachel's hips jerked at the contact, and Quinn slid one hand up and pressed it firmly against the singer's stomach, holding her in place. Only spurred on by the first teasing taste, Quinn nuzzled more deeply between the brunette's thighs.

Running her tongue along the seam of the diva's sex, Quinn lapped at the moisture. Moaning at the taste, and wanting more, she sucked the swollen lips gently into her mouth. Rubbing the brunette's clit with her nose, she probed the entrance of her sex with the tip of her tongue.

Rachel whimpered and clutched frantically at the hand the blonde still had resting on her stomach. Entwining their fingers, Rachel rocked her hips against the blonde's exploring mouth, still seeking that elusive pressure.

Quinn took her time, not wanting to rush the experience. She used her tongue to thoroughly explore the brunette's folds, ultimately returning to the source of the moisture she was quickly becoming addicted too. She slid her tongue as deeply into Rachel's sex as she could, reveling in the silky grasp of the girl's walls around her. She felt Rachel shift her hips again, whining softly in frustration, and she decided to take pity on the girl. She had all night to explore, but right now Rachel needed relief.

Bringing her free hand down Quinn ran her fingers through Rachel's soft curls, lightly scratching the skin with her nails. Rachel once again shifted her hips, trying to direct the teasing fingers where she needed them.

"Stop teasing," Rachel commanded her voice husky, finally breaking her silence. Quinn was actually quite surprised, when she had let herself imagine this moment she had always pictured Rachel ordering her about, and thus far the diva had been almost completely silent. Quinn turned her head to the side, raking her teeth against the soft skin of Rachel's thigh, before nipping the skin lightly and then running her tongue over the small abrasion to soothe it.

"I'm not teasing. I am savoring." Quinn raised her head slightly, and shifted her gaze up to meet the brunette's chocolate gaze. Rachel brought her free hand down, tangling it in the blonde's tousled hair.

"Please." One word was Quinn's undoing. _Well fuck if she's going to play dirty. _

In response Quinn lowered her head once more, trailing a series of kisses over the brunette's curls. Finally back where she belonged, she used her fingers to spread Rachel's lips apart, and pushed back the small hood of flesh covering the girl's clit. She swiped her tongue over the bud, barely grazing the sensitive flush.

Rachel sighed at the contact, her hips resuming the gentle rocking motion they had established earlier, and her hand tightened its grip in Quinn's hair. Quinn was only dimly aware of the pressure on her scalp, her whole world having narrowed to the flesh in front of her.

Sensing that Rachel needed more than the teasing brush of her tongue, she licked again, applying firmer pressure. Rachel groaned her approval, her hips arching off the bed and holding for several moments, before they sank back to the bed. Emboldened by the brunette's response, Quinn increased her attention to the small bud, alternating between light teasing flicks, and firmer strokes. She pursed her lips, finally drawing the small nub into her mouth.

"Oh God, Quinn." Quinn's lips curved slightly, pleased that she had managed to elicit another verbal response from the unusually quiet brunette, but she didn't release her hold on Rachel's clit. Continuing to suckle on the sensitive bud, she occasionally swiped her tongue across the tip, applying firmer contact.

Rachel's hand gripped hers tightly as the motions of the brunette's hips became quicker and slightly erratic. Knowing that the girl must be close, Quinn began to suckle her clit more strongly. She desperately wanted to return to the source of the moisture that was still tantalizing her acute sense of smell, but she figured the brunette might kill her if she abandoned her current position.

Quinn felt the muscles of the diva's abdomen clench beneath her palm as Rachel expelled a harsh burst of air. The fingers in her hair, and entwined with her own, clenched tightly, as the brunette rode out the wave of her orgasm. Quinn hummed contentedly, continuing to lap at the sensitive flesh. When she felt Rachel go lax and sink boneless into the bed, she finally abandoned her attentions to the girl's clit and moved back down to the entrance of the girl's sex. Nuzzling into the soft flesh she wasted no time in using her tongue to lap up the moisture that had collected.

After several moments she felt Rachel tugging insistently on her hair, urging her upward. Reluctant to abandon her current activity, she growled softly in protest. Rachel was not to be ignored however and Quinn eventually caved in to the almost painful pressure the girl was exerting. The blonde took her time making her way up the smaller girl's flushed, and now slightly sweat coated body, leaving a series of kisses, nips and licks in her wake.

Now that she was no longer distracted by the sight, scent and taste of the brunette's arousal Quinn was once again painfully aware of the throbbing pressure between her own legs. Rachel threaded her hands through the blonde's tousled locks, cupping the back of her head, and bringing their mouths together. Quinn sighed into the kiss, meeting the diva's tongue with her own, and pressing her hips firmly against the brunette's toned thigh.

Rocking her hips on Rachel's leg, Quinn established a quick, firm rhythm, desperate to reach her peak. Rachel murmured in protest, turning her head to the side and breaking the contact of their lips.

"Wait," Rachel ordered breathlessly.

Quinn burrowed her face into the singer's neck with a groan, reluctantly slowing, but not stopping the motion of her hips. "Wait?" she groaned, "Now who's the tease?"

Rachel freed one hand from the blonde's hair and stroked it soothingly down the firm line of her back. "I want to touch you," the brunette managed shyly.

Quinn swallowed. She hadn't really given much thought to Rachel wanting to touch her in return, and she wasn't at all sure how long she was going to be able to last. Keeping her head tucked into Rachel's throat, Quinn nodded her head, shifting slightly onto her side to give the other girl access to her dripping sex.

Rachel turned her head, burrowing her nose into the hair at Quinn's temple, wrapping her arm around the blonde's head and cradling the back of her head. The hand that had been stroking down Quinn's back moved to brush lightly over her ass, before sliding down her hip and across pelvis.

Quinn bit her lip and whimpered softly when she felt Rachel finally cup her mound. She arched her back slightly, opening up a little more space for the brunette to maneuver.

Still unsure of what exactly she was supposed to be doing, but knowing what she herself liked, Rachel tentatively slid her fingers through Quinn's curls. Feeling the singer's hand slide into place, Quinn dropped her hips back down, and started to grind against the girl's fingers.

Rachel began to move rotate her fingers in tight circular motions, focusing most of her attention on the blonde's clit. Occasionally she would dip her fingers down, teasing the blonde's entrance, and gathering moisture to spread to help aid in her ministrations.

Quinn growled in frustration, not content with the diva's tentative teasing. "Go inside," she instructed, her voice a husky rasp. The pressure on her clit faltered slightly before she felt the diva's slender fingers gliding down through her drenched folds. Hesitating slightly at the entrance, Rachel finally pushed one slender finger into the blonde's tight channel.

Quinn groaned at the intrusion, taking a moment to adjust. Rachel paused, silently asking if Quinn wanted her to continue, and Quinn nodded her head against the singer's throat. Rachel established a slow thrusting motion with her middle finger, using her thumb to rub apply firm circular pressure on the blonde's clit. Quinn panted harshly into the smaller girl's neck, rocking her hips to meet each thrust. She knew she was close, feeling the familiar tension starting to build in her belly.

With one final thrust of her hips she felt the muscles in her stomach grown tight, as the rhythmic contractions spread through her abdomen. Not able to stop herself, she bit down on the soft flesh at the juncture of Rachel's neck and shoulder. The brunette hissed slightly at the bite, her fingers tightening in the blonde's hair.

The last of the aftershocks having worked through her system, Quinn relaxed her body, pinning the brunette firmly into the mattress. Quinn pulled her head back slightly, hoping that she hadn't hurt the diva with her bite, and noting with some relief that though there would be a mark, she hadn't broken the skin. She kissed the mark softly in apology, before turning her head and capturing the diva's mouth in a lazy kiss.

Quinn separated their mouths and tucked her head under Rachel's chin, resting her head on the girl's chest, content just to listen to her heart beat. Rachel extricated the hand that was still trapped between their bodies, and trailed her fingers up the blonde's back in a soothing caress.

The almost constant feeling of tension, and the slight itching sensation under her skin that had been a fixture of Quinn's life for months was gone. For the first time in longer then she could remember she felt at peace. If she had had any doubt before this she was now certain. Rachel was her mate.

Like all werewolves, from the time she had hit maturity, Quinn had felt pulled toward her mate. For each wolf there would be but one, and once that bond was sealed, it would be unbroken except by death. She had fought it, god how she had fought it, but her body had been telling her for years that Rachel was the one. Not wanting to accept it, _I mean it was Rachel freaking Berry_, she had lashed out at the girl hoping she was wrong, that her body and heart wouldn't betray her that way.

Rachel pursing Finn had been the final straw. The part of her that could sense that the small brunette was her mate had reacted. Badly. The very idea that someone would claim the girl first, that she could potentially lose her, had been the final push that she needed.

Of course now she was left with a bigger problem. The bond had been sealed. Rachel was hers now, and she would kill anyone that challenged that. A faint rumbling started in her chest at the mere thought. Coming to see the girl, being alone with her, the night before the full moon had been a terrible idea, but she hadn't been able to resist the pull. Her worries had proven valid, and unable to contain the pull any longer, she had claimed the girl without her knowledge or consent.

_Fucking great. Since I couldn't keep it in my pants now I get to somehow explain to Rachel, not exactly the most low-key person alive, that not only am I werewolf, but that she is now bound to me for life. Yeah that should go over well. _

Quinn groaned softly to herself. _The universe fucking hates me!_

The End.


End file.
